Charlie and the Chocolate Factory- Next Generation of Winners (SYOC)
by IndianaGamerGirl1201
Summary: After finding a silver hair and Wonka's death, Charlie hosts a new tour to determine his next heir. Will all these 12 ticket finders be brats or will there be some hope, and who will be the winner? Apps open 1/12 tickets found. Set after 2005 movie. FINDERS: 1. Bryan (mine), 2. ?, 3. ?, 4. ?, 5. ?, 6. ?, 7. ?, 8. ?, 9. ?, 10. ?, 11. ?, 12. ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so, my old CatCF story was cancelled (but still up so you know what chapter 1 looks like)

Anyway, it is an honor to announce that 12 new kids will be able to enter the factory, which has now been entirely run by Charlie after Wonka's death (wow- this just got dark)

Will your OCs be in a generation of winners to see the inside of a chocolate factory? Follow this statement and see how you can join the next generation of ticket winners!

-(I really have a lot of problems)-

Ways to win: Go crazy! It can be anything! From robbing a store to bullying a kid into giving his/her ticket to you, anything!

Demise: Well, you all must have an idea! Also come up with a song while your at it ;)

Interview: Be interesting. Be different.

-(Now onto the app. Please PM me apps only)

Name (first and last.):

Gender (6 male, 6 female):

Age (10-13):

Where are they from?:

Personality:

Money situation:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Interview clothing:

Clothes during the tour:

How did they find the ticket:

How does their interview go:

Heir quality (on a scale from 1 to 10. 1 is horrible and 10 is amazing!):

What do they say in their interview (be simple here):

Attitude towards Charlie

Attitude towards other winners:

Reaction to finding a Golden Ticket:

Where would their demise be (where they are eliminated):

Ideas for an elimination song (genre and chorus. That's it):

Guardians name:

Guardians interactions with winner:

Guardians reaction to the tour:

Guardians clothing during interview:

Guardians tour clothing:

Other:

-(The app is over! It's over! Oh no, it's taking over! It's the end of the world! Oh wait, I'm overreacting -_-)-

Also app won't be on my profile so hope you have an extra device handy!

I hope to see your OCs soon!

#GirlPower54


	2. The First Finder

**Nate, Bryan, Matt and Joey belong to me**

* * *

It had been two days since Charlie had announced the new tour. Everyone was going crazy for tickets. Eventually, two days later, he discovered the first ticket had been discovered in a small town, called Zionsville, in Indiana.

Charlie was eager, so he turned on the TV

* * *

The boy who had the ticket was 12 years old and had short, messy black hair, bright brown eyes and pale skin. He wore a red t-shirt, black shorts, a red backwards baseball cap, a shark tooth necklace, black and red sneakers, white socks and red fingerless gloves.

His younger 11 year old brother had spiky dirty blonde/light brown hair (that was mostly blonde) with dark blue eyes, and a fairish-pale skin tone. He had the most complex outfit out of the three brothers. He had a blue t-shirt, black shorts with a red stripe on the outer side of the right leg and a blue stripe on the outer side of the left leg, black and blue sneakers, white socks, blue fingerless gloves, a red scarf around his neck, a blue backwards baseball cap, an unzipped black leather jacket, a pair of headphones loosely hanging around his neck (mostly his shoulders), elbow and knee guards for whatever reason, a dark blue waterproof digital watch on his left wrist and a red leather wristband with fake spikes on his right wrist. He also had a leather belt with tools on around his waist. He seemed to be excited yet kept a straight face and avoided any contact with cameras

The youngest brother was 9 years old. He had neatly combed brown hair, mysterious green eyes, and a pale-peach skin tone (with a slight tan). He wore a gray t-shirt, a gray backwards baseball cap, black shorts, gray socks, black and white sneakers, gray fingerless gloves, a black scarf around his neck and a charm bracelet on his right wrist

"I'm Bryan. I'm the ticket winner," the 12 year old in red, Bryan, proclaimed.

"These are Matt and Joey, and they'll be joining us on the tour," a 37 year old male stated. He had thick dark brown hair with a beard, blueish-green eyes and a peach skin tone, and wore a gray dress shirt, a blue vest, a crimson red tie, black dress pants, white dress socks, a leather belt, black gloves and black dress shoes.

"He's Nate, I'm Joey!" The nine year old, Joey, proclaimed.

The man, Nate, chuckled. He noticed the eleven year old standing there blankly. "Matt! Say something!" Nate ordered

Matt, the eleven year old, snapped out of his trance. "I'm Matt, I'm the brother of Bryan the ticket winner and I have Autism," Matt revealed.

"So Bryan, how does it feel to be the first ticket finder?" The interviewer asked

"Amazing! I feel in charge, which I always am!" Bryan shouted

"Their mom Amanda is out of town and I couldn't find a babysitter so Matt and Joey will be coming along on the tour," Nate mentions

"Dad! You're so lazy!" Bryan screamed, before punching his father's arm

"So Bryan, excited to go on the tour?" Another interviewer asked

"You bet! I'm going to be the heir, I just know it!" Bryan cheered

"Overconfident much?" Matt snarled to Bryan, scowling.

"Shut it, Matt!" Bryan demanded, causing his Autistic brother to whimper.

"Where'd you find the ticket?" A third interviewer asked

"I found it at my local candy store. It's four blocks away from my school, and eight blocks away from home," Bryan answered

"Yikes, sounds like quite the workout," Joey interrupted

"NEVER INTERRUPT MY INTERVIEW!" Bryan screamed, causing Joey to shake his head.

Bryan smirked confidently. "Now, I'm going to become heir. Nothing, no challenge or anything, is going to stop me," He proclaimed.

The interview ended there.

* * *

"Wow, he is such an overconfident brat," an Oompa-Loompa said.

"Not to mention, he reminds me of Veruca Salt a little bit," the lead Oompa-Loompa, Dylan, added.

Charlie nodded. "Very well. Let's plan the trap for Bryan. But no setting traps for Joey or Matt, since they're only coming because they would have no guardian to watch over them while Bryan's on the tour!" He exclaimed

"You got it Bucket," Dylan nodded

And thus, the trap for Bryan was set and the song was written

* * *

 **Wow, Bryan seems to be super overconfident and hot-headed. His temper or overconfidence may lead to his downfall 0.0**

 **Well what do you think? Feel free to let me know. Thanks :)**

 **#GirlPower54**

 **-InsanelyAwesome-**


End file.
